


Who Is In Control?

by SilverShadow1653



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is obvious yet is a cinnamon roll, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Hawkmoth needs to get a life, Identity Reveal, Inspired by CreativeCreepy’s “Control” PMV, Marinette getting her act together for the first time, My children needs a break from this, Oneshot, You want akumatized Marinette here you go, its 11:15 on a school night what am I doing, still can’t tag to save my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1653/pseuds/SilverShadow1653
Summary: “And all the kids cried out, please stop your scaring me.I can’t help this awful energy.Godd**n right you should be scared of me...”‘Who is in control?’He Is In CoNtRoL....((Lyrics taken from Hasley “Control”))((Is this a better summary, I can’t tell., it’s akumatized Marinette.))





	Who Is In Control?

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings from the darkness, this is SilverShadow. I was a bit hesitant to upload this in the same day as “Cutting Through Bad Luck”, but I just wanted to upload this so badly. I’m surprised people started reading “CRBL” so quickly. Anyways, this was inspired by CreativeCreepy’s video “Control”, link right here. I hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> https://youtu.be/B88TJ62-i0c
> 
> Ps, still can’t write fight scenes

Today was the day. Today is the day Marinette was gonna confess to Adrien. She looked at him from around the corner, watching him. She felt her cheeks turn into a light pink as she keep watching him. It took all her courage to keep herself from running away. Finally, she forced herself to walk up to him, her legs slowly turning into jelly. Adrien turned to her as she walked up to him, smiling.  
"Hey Marinette!" Oh, how her face turned a darker pink at that sentence. She forced herself to look up at his emerald eyes that shimmered down on her.  
"A-adrien... I h-have t-to tell y-you something...." She stammered out, trying to say the right words. Adrien looked at her, confusion crossing his face.  
“What is it?" He asked her. Marinette stood there, holding in her breath before she said the one thing that she's wanted to say since the beginning.  
"Adrien..... I l-love you... And I w-was wondering... If y-you would like t-to hang out s-sometime....." She asked him, taking out the card from my bag and holding it out to him. Adrien looked at Marinette in surprise, before his face morphed into slight sadness, but it was mostly apology.  
"I'm flattered Marinette.. But... erm... There's someone else I.. uh... like.... Sorry..." He apologized gently. "But.. we can always hang out as friends." He suggested, gripping his bag strap a little. Marinette froze up, her eyes widening slightly. She felt her heart start to crack, before finally shattering into into pieces, that scattered onto the cold cement. She manage to give a small smile while looking down, trying to hide the little tears starting to sting her eyes.  
"A-alright t-then...." She said quietly, before turning around and walking away, tears already starting to fall down her face. Adrien honestly felt horrible. But.... Why did he feel like he was making a huge mistake...? He frowned a little.  
"I'm sorry..." He apologized quietly to no one, his head staring down at the pavement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette ran the rest of the way home, her tears practically flooding down her face with no stop. She felt horrible. How could she think Adrien liked someone like her? How could she have been so naive? As soon as she got home, she ran past both her mother and father, ignoring their surprised, yet concerned voices. She opened the trap door and enter her room, locking it after climbing in. She collapsed into her bed, curling up into a ball. No matter how hard she tried, the tears would never stop. They couldn’t stop, continuing to stream down her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The once dark room lit up with a eerie color blue as multiple butterflies flew around. A single man stood in the middle, clad in a dark purple and slate grey mask.  
"Ah, a victim of a broken heart, rejected by the one she truly loves. Her negative energy is completely overwhelming. It's a perfect opportunity for my Akuma to darken her heart..." He summoned a butterfly, closing his hand over it and turned in a eerie dark purple. "Go, my little Akuma! And evilize her heart!" He shouted as he released the Akuma into the Paris skies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette heard her parents knocking on the door, begging her to let them in, asking what's wrong. But she ignored them, drowning in her sorrow. She just wanted to be alone.  
"W-why.... Why wo-would he d-do this t-to me....?" She quietly asked to herself. She was so upset, she didn't take notice to the fluttering purple shape making it's way to her, before it was to late. The Akuma landed on her earrings, a small cloud of purple ooze appearing around it. Marinette looked up, her tears drying up and a expression of anger appeared on her face m. A light purple mask appeared around her face. A voice echoed in her mind.  
"Miss Fortune. I am Hawkmoth. I can give you the power to exact revenge on the boy who shattered your heart. But, I need you do do something for me in return." She smiled darkly, hearing the words.  
"Anything to get revenge." She growled as a dark fog engulfed her. As the fog dissipated, she was left in a dark purple jumpsuit with deep black spots scattered on it. A purple yo-yo formed around her hip, her hair turning a shade darker and her lips turning ruby red. She opened her eyes, revealing bright purple orbs beneath a deep purple mask. The moment her transformation was done, she ran out to the balcony, using her yo-yo, she swung across the building to find and get her revenge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien was walking home in silence. A strong guilt was looming over him. Even sound of Plagg eating his usual cheese didn't snap him out of it.   
“What's the matter Adrien?" Plagg asked. He looked down, staring at the Kwami. He let out a sigh.  
"It's nothing Plagg." He replied, not noticing the sound of a yo-yo. Miss Fortune swinged from a building, noticing Adrien walking alone. She smirked as she landed on a building near him. She took aim, and threw her yo-yo straight towards his back. Adrien yelped and stumbled forward as he felt something hard hit his back and send a shock of pain through him. He turned around, his eyes widening as he saw her figure. "Oh no...." He muttered, fear shining in his eyes. Miss Fortune laughed slightly as she sees his fear.  
"Adrien Argeste..." She said, venom dripping from the name. She suddenly glares. "I HATE you." She growls as she once again throws her yo-yo. Adrien, in shock, didn't move in time and ended up getting hit again. He gasped as the air was quickly knocked out of him as he hit the ground. Miss Fortune laughed at his expression and at his pain as she jumped down from the building, twirling her yo-yo. Adrien quickly went to catch his breath, before standing up and running away, needing to transform. She growled as he ran away, her eyes hardening. But, she decided to leave him alone for now as she swung off into town, needing to complete a deal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien exclaimed as he ran into the alleyway. A green flash appeared and Chat Noir stood in his place. He immediately ran off towards town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In town, everything was chaos. Windows were smashed. Cars were tossed around like toys. The very aura of bad lucky and misfortune was everywhere. No citizen could walk or run across the street without misfortune raining upon them. Miss Fortune stood there on a building, watching it all with a smile on her face. She let out a giggle at everything.   
"Just as the same as my heart." She said happily. The moment Chat got into the town, he gasped at everything. 'How..... how could someone like Marinette cause something like this?' Chat Noir asked himself. He winced, guilt hitting him. 'Oh, right.... I caused this....' He shook his head, getting the thought out. He used his staff, rising up to the roof Miss Fortune was on.  
‘I hope Ladybug gets here soon....' He thought. Then, he took a closer look at the girl in front of him. 'Wow......Now that I look at it, Marinette and Ladybug... look so similar...' 

(THIS CINNAMON/SINNAMON ROLL IS TO OBLIVIOUS TO EVERYTHING I SWEAR TO GOD)

Miss Fortune stood there, not turning around. Even when Chat Noir landed behind her, she didn't move.  
“Well, looks like the little kitties here." He decided to ignore the similarities between the two girls and looked at her.  
"Of course. A prince always comes to save his princess." He responded to her. She scoffed and slightly turned her head.  
"Your not my prince. I never had one." She said, venom starting to line her words. Chat pretended to look upset.  
"Meow-ouch! Your cattitude really wounds me, Princess." He said, having a small smile on his face.  
"I'm not your princess.... And.... Your puns are horrible." She growled. She spun around, throwing her yo-yo at him. He jumped up, dodging the attack. 'Okay, that one hurt a little....' He thought.  
"Just give up your Miraculous now and maybe I won't smash you into the ground!" She yelled, pulling her yo-yo back for another attack.  
"No way!" He exclaimed, taking out his staff for defense. Miss Fortune smirked.  
"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way, alley cat." She ran towards him, spinning her yo-yo. Chat Noir dodged, using his staff to hit back the yo-yo. Never once did he attack. Miss Fortune growled, getting angrier and angrier as all her attacks were either dodged or blocked.  
"Hold still you stupid cat!" She yelled.  
"Sorry! No can do!" He replied, continuing to block. She let out another growl, before finally managing to wrap her yo-yo around one of his legs. She smirked, pulling her yo-yo. Chat yelped as his leg was pulled, dropping his staff in the process. 'Dangit!' He thought. Miss Fortune smiled as the staff rolled over to her. She picked it up, looking at Chat with a dark grin on her face before snapping the staff in half. His eyes widened in shock.  
"Marinette, NO!" He exclaimed. She smirked as she threw the two pieces away, walking towards him.  
"Marinette never existed. I'm Miss Fortune." He looked at her, he was completely defenseless now. 'But... Then again.... It's my fault she's like this....' His guilt returned, his ears drooping. But then he perked up, eyes widening slightly. 'Even if it's my fault.... I can't give up! She's in there somewhere!' He thought. He stood up, slowly beginning to walk up to her. Miss Fortune raised an eyebrow and backed away, raising her yo-yo. Once he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling Marinette into an embrace. Her eyes widened and immediately started struggling, thrashing her legs around.  
"Let go of me!" She shouted. Chat didn't let go.  
"Marinette... Calm down.. Your okay." He whispered.  
"I told yo! She never existed!" She yelled at him.  
"Yes she does, because I'm holding her close right now, at this very moment." He replied softly.  
"I'm not Marinette! I am Miss Fortune!" She cried out, a slight moment of hesitation clouding her mind before starting to kick again, aiming for his legs. As soon as she started kicking, Chat lost his grip and fell backwards. He looked up at her, sadness showing in his eyes. Miss Fortune jumped back, panting slightly.   
"Marinette never existed.... And your precious Ladybug won't be coming either..." Chat looked up at her, confusion written all over his face.  
"How do you know that... I'm sure she'll be here any second!" He exclaimed, still having faith in his partner. Miss Fortune smirked, a Dark glint appearing in her eyes.   
"I'm sorry... But she never existed either, Chaton." Chat's eyes widened. 'N-no.... The only one who's ever called me that is....'   
"L-Lady.....Bug?" He trailed off. He hoped it wasn't true. She suddenly giggled.  
"Ding ding ding!" She laughed. Chat's eyes widened again in shock, before his ears drooped.  
"So.... Then I rejected the feelings from the very person I love....." Miss Fortune raised her eyes in suspicion.   
"So.. You liked Ladybug... Which side did you really like? her, or Marinette." She asked him, her eyes hardening. Chat looked up at her.  
"If I'm going to be honest... Both...." He replied. 'But, if I love Marinette too.... Then why'd I say no?' He thought. She scoffed.   
"You barely knew her. All you ever think about is your lady. How could you like Marinette?" She asked again, venom slowly starting to drip from her words.  
"Because I did get to know her." He stated. "Sure, she's clumsy, and everytime she spoke to me, she stuttered. But that doesn't mean I didn't know her." Her eyebrows raised in confusion. 'Wait.... Clumsy..... Stutter...." Her eyes widened in realization.   
"We may never have talked much, but Marinette's just a heroic as Ladybug." Chat said confidently. Miss Fortune backed up a bit as he continued to speak.  
"Shut up...." He stood ups walking towards her.  
"She stands up for what she believe's in."  
"Shut up!" She suddenly screamed, her eyes wide with anger. "Marinette is a weak fool who couldn't even speak to her crush! And even if she did speak up, she was crushed! It's all your fault!"  
"Marinette's no fool. And I understand, I'm the one to blame-" He stopped himself with a sad chuckle. "And I owe Marinette an apology. She had the courage to confess to a coward..." Miss Fortune froze up, her eyes widening.  
"W-what.....?" Chat walked up to her, and once again pulled her into a hug.  
"I'm sorry, Marinette." He whispered softly, letting his transformation fade away.  
She stayed frozen in shock, not moving a muscle. She could feel Hawkmoth trying to communicate with her, but her mind was so muddled.  
"W-why..." She whispered. "WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT ME!? THERE SHOULDNT BE A REASON!" She yelled as tears started streaming down her face, confusion filling her eyes. He looked down at her, smiling softly.  
"Why I care..? Hm, that's an easy one. I love you." Miss Fortune's eyes widened as something snapped in her. Her will to fight him. She broke down, falling to her knees in tears. Chat dropped down with her, hugging her close.  
"Shhhh... It's alright..." He whispered soothingly as he comforted her. Tears kept running down her face like a waterfall as she cried into Chat- no. Adrien's chest. She couldn't stop them. She didn't have the will to fight anymore him anymore. Adrien lifted her chin up, looking her in the eyes before leaning in, kissing her. Miss Fortune's eyes widened before her face turned dark pink. Some how... She found herself kissing back. Adrien pulled away, grinning like Chat would.   
"I've always wanted to do that." He whispered. She didn't respond, her eyes glazed over and face blank. Her earrings glowed white before a little white butterfly came out of them. A purple fog covered her again as she changed back to normal. Marinette's bluebell eyes drooped a little in exhaustion as she started to fall forward.  
"Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed, worry lacing his voice as he caught her. He hugged her close, concern etched on his face. Marinette groaned tiredly, not recognizing her surroundings. She could make out a blurry figure, but she didn't recognize him. "Marinette! Are you alright?!" He asked her. She looked up, her head pounding slightly.  
"W-what....?" She looked around tiredly, not noticing she was being held. "Where am I...?" Adrien sighed in relief.  
"We're on a roof top." He replied softly. Marinette froze, and slowly turned her head towards the voice.  
'A-ADRIEN?!' Her thoughts completely stopped for a moment. Adrien looked at her in confusion, but then his eyes widened in realization.   
'I forgot.... She doesn't remember being akumatized... so... she doesn't remember me confessing to her....' He thought. Marinette's thoughts slowly came back to her, and realized something. Adrien was touching her shoulder, and that she was with him after he rejected her. Her face turned blank as she felt her heart crack slightly. She put her hand on Adrien’s hand that was on her shoulder. Adrien jumped a little, feeling a hand on his. His eyes traveled down towards Marinette.   
“Huh...?" She gently pushed Adrien's hand off her shoulder before standing up, Her face stoic. She looked at him for a moment, before turning around and started to walk away.  
"M-Marinette....?" He questioned, some fear starting to creep up on him. Marinette stopped for a moment.  
"Adrien.... I don't know what's going on...." She whispered out. She slightly turned her head, a small tear falling down the side. "But just leave me alone." Adrien quickly stood up and and ran towards her. He quickly grabbed her hand.  
"Marinette, wait... Please..." She froze up slightly. Her face remained emotionless, though slight confusion swam across her eyes.   
"............What?" She slowly questioned him, trying not to show a single emotion.  
"I..... I’m sorry for rejecting you earlier......I'm in love with you too! A-And I'd like to g-go out with you!" He stammered, his face turning bright red. Marinette's eyes widened, and for a moment, her heart completely stopped. She turned around,staring at him for a moment, before narrowing her eyes.  
".... Is this a joke...?" She asked as Adrien flinched. "I thought you liked someone else..... Are you trying to play with my emotions....?" She asked him, her tone of voice raising a little at the end. Adrien shook his head.  
"We-well... I did like someone else.... But then I learned that they were the same person..." He explained, hoping she wouldn't snap again. She raised her eyebrow.  
"What are you talking about...?" Her voice getting quiet, venom slightly dripping. "Last time I checked, we were just friends." Adrien looked at her, before smiling slightly.   
"Maybe this'll help." 'I'm gonna get a earful from Plagg...' He thought before shouting. "Plagg, Claws out!" A green flash appeared, before Chat Noir appeared. He smiled again. "Does this help M'Lady?" Marinette's eyes widened and her heart completely stopped. She stood there, completely frozen. Chat looked at her in confusion."Marinette...? You okay?" He asked her, worried. Marinette stumbled back, holding her head.  
"No way..." She muttered.  
"Marinette...?" He asked again.  
"Chat....?" She whispered, unable to make out a sentence. He nodded, walking up to her.  
"Yeah, it's me."  
"H-how....?" She stammered out, still confused. Chat sighed before transformation back to Adrien.  
"Well.... You were akumatized. I did my best to save you.... And you ended up revealing to me that you were Ladybug." He explained. For another moment, her brain short-circuited, but she was able to speak for the most part.   
"O-Ohhhhh...... Wait, Akumatized?!" She exclaimed, shock etched on her face. Adrien flinched, before nodding.  
"Yeah.... I'm at fault for that one...." She looked at him, and only then did she realize how upset he looked. Her negative feelings toward him vanished as she shook her head.  
"Oh kitty...." She muttered.  
"I'm sorry M'La- Marinette...." He apologized quietly. He thought he didn't deserve to call her M'Lady. Not after that Akuma attack. Marinette quietly put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Chat... Adrien...." She let out a little smile. "at least you helped me, right?" He nodded.  
"Yeah...." He replied softly. She smiled at him.  
"So I forgive you." He looked up at her, confused.  
"Huh....?" He replied softly. “How could you forgive me....?” She looked at him, a soft smile appearing on her face.  
"You fixed your mistake. That's all that matters, right?" She asked him. He nodded again, a small smile on his face. Marinette smiled at him, blushing before hugging him. Adrien's face turned light pink, before smiling softly and hugged back.  
"Adrien... I'm sorry for anything I did to you." She apologized to him. Adrien looked down at her.  
"It's fine Marinette. I don't blame you for what happened." She looked up at him.  
"You don't....?" She asked him. He shook his head in reply. Marinette smiled and nuzzled her head into his chest. "Adrien.... I love you." Adrien smiled as well.  
"I love you too princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lord I think this might be longer than “CTBL”. Thank you so much for reading, I would love to read your comments and see how you felt about the story. Constructive criticism is allowed, I wouldn’t mind some feedback and advice. Till next time, my shadowlings~


End file.
